RORY
by booboosofetch
Summary: I'm writing this for a friend. Doctor Who/Glee crossover. BoyXBoy RoryXRory. Don't like don't read. Blah Blah Blah.
1. Chapter 1

PREFACE

There is no noise but the gentle hum of the TARDIS engine. Amy and the Doctor stand rigidly on the main console platform. The Doctor has his hand on the lever, Co-ordinates set. Amy is crying silently. The Doctor breaks the silence.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Amy sniffs and nods her head, "Yes. I can't break his heart like this. I can't stand it. It would be better if he never knew me at all."

With a single nod, the TARDIS sprung in to motion. Time was about to be rewritten.

CHAPTER 1

My name is Rory Williams. I was born in Scotland but moved to Ireland after nursing school. I am 29 years old. I am a full time nurse. I have these dreams. Dreams of a beautiful red headed woman. Her name is Amy Pond. In my dreams she is my wife and we travel through time and space with a mysterious man called the Doctor. It all sounds mad, I know, but who isn't these days?

I slouch down at the bar. It seems to be my daily routine these days. Wake up at 6 AM, get to work by 7, leave at 5PM, get to the pub by 6 and stay till 10. Then the next day I wake up and do it all over again. I always liked routine. Once I got in to the flow of something I never wanted to change.

The barkeep hands me a mug of ale.

"Thanks," I mutter, taking a sip.

I never get too drunk. I just have a beer or two then sit around and chat for a few hours before I can drive home.

A young man sits down next to me at the bar. I take a quick glance at him, to acknowledge his position next to me. After a second, I glance back, really looking this time. He is young. He has short wavy brown hair that whisks over his eyebrows. His eyes are an icy blue. His lips a light pink, full, kissable.

I quickly look away. What was I thinking? He is just a boy. I have known of my sexual preference for some time now, but I have never been one to go after teenagers. EEven very good looking ones.

I can't help but sneak another glance at him. He catches me this time and smiles. He leans back on his stool, turning to face me.

He raises his eye brows at me, "see anything you like?"

His thick Irish accent melts in my mouth.

I look away again, "Aren't you a bit too young to be hanging about a pub?"

"I'm 27, mate, I've just got a baby face."

He was obviously flirting. With a face like that he had a free pass to, with who ever he wanted.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm sure you can, mate. You look like a man with money".

"What'll it be, then?"

"I'll have another of whatever he's got," he says to the barman, gesturing to me.

"I didn't catch your name," I say once he turns back to me.

"It's Rory, Rory Flanagan. And what about you?"

"I'm called Rory too. Rory Williams."

"Well that'll make it easy to remember then," he gives me a wink.

I shake my head. This guy was too much.

He leans closer to me, "I'm a man who knows what he wants, Rory Williams".

He leans in even closer and kisses me on the lips. I don't hesitate to kiss him back. He was quite good at it. After a few seconds he pulls away from me, a smile on his face.

"And I always get what I want," he whispers in to my mouth.

"Wouldn't you like to go some place more private?"

He leans away abruptly, "I haven't even gotten a chance to finish my drink yet, Mr. Williams. The night is young! There is no need to rush".

I chuckle. What a tease.

The bar keep sets a mug of ale down in front of Rory.

"Thanks, mate," he nods to him and takes a sip, "So, Mr. Williams," he fronts, turning back to me.

"Rory," I correct.

"Fine, Rory, where are you working?"

"Up at the Hospital".

"Ah! A doctor! No wonder you're so good looking".

"A nurse, actually".

"Ah, well, all the same to me, mate".

I raise my eyebrows, "And what about you, Mr. Flanagan?"

"Please, Rory".

I smile at this, "Alright, Rory, where are you working?"

"On the stage, mate, I'm a singer!"

"Bullocks you are!" I exclaim.

"No, really. I'll sing a song for you! Right now!" he stands up, "Hey Barman! Anyway I could steal the stage?"

"Karaoke is on Fridays".

"Oh, come on mate, just one song".

"Alright, fine."

Rory runs up and jumps on the stage, a huge grin on his face. Without hesitation, he begins to sing in to the microphone, totally A Capela. It was a song from the Musical: "West Side Story". I didn't know it very well but it didn't matter. His voice has smooth and compelling, drawing me in with every note. It was enough to make any girl (or boy) drool and fall head first in love. By the time he was finished that is exactly what happened. I was completely moon struck. A few gals at a table in the corner were shouting for seconds.

"Thank you," Rory says in to the microphone, "But I promised only one song. Sorry ladies."

"Awww!" they cried out in unison.

All I can do it grin as he comes strutting back to meet me.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think you are gorgeous," I say, standing up.

I kiss him on the lips. He doesn't resist at all this time, slipping his tongue in to my mouth. I welcome him, wrapping my arms around him, hungrily. His lips wander from my mouth to my neck.

"You said there was somewhere more private we could go?" He whispers in my ear before nibbling on it gently.

I gasp from the sensation, "my place, if you don't mind".

He pulls away, finally, "Not at all, let's go".

He slides his hand in to my back pocket, pulling out my wallet. He removes a 10 pound note from it and sets in on the counter. He hands the wallet back to me and heads toward the door.

"Thanks for the ales, mate. Ladies," he nods to them.

They giggle, obviously turned on by our little encounter.

"Goodnight," I nod the bar keep before following Rory out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are," I say before sliding my key in to the door of my town house style apartment.

"Cozy," Rory grins.

I open the door and gesture for him to step inside, "Yeah, well it's all I can afford and it's just me, I don't need that much space so-"

Rory cuts me off with his lips.

"You're so cute when you babble," he says to me.

I grin, "I'll take that as a compliment".

I close the door behind myself and turn on the light.

"Can I take your jacket?"

"As long as I get it back," he smiles at me cheekily.

"Of course," I slide his jacket off his shoulders and set it on the hook by the door, "So, my bedroom is just up those stairs, if you want to, you know, go…. There," I finish lamely.

He laughs softly, "you don't do this very often, do you mate?"

I can feel my cheeks getting hot, "not really, Sorry".

"No need to be sorry. To be honest, I haven't done this in a while either. I just got out of a really bad relationship and I really just wanted rebound sex".

"Oh," I say, feeling a bit hurt.

"I think you're cute, Rory Williams. And sweet. If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. I'm not going to rush you in to anything. You deserve better".

"Thanks," I said, feeling a bit better now, "we could sit on the couch and watch the tellie, maybe have a snog or two if that's alright with you".

"That's quite alright," he grins at me.

I take his hand and lead him to the living room, clicking on the TV. I take off my own jacket and set it on the arm chair that resides in the corner of the room. Rory is lounging on the couch. He is wearing a green knit vest over a white button up shirt with a matching green tie. His blue skinny jeans seemed almost out of place on his slender body.

"Enjoying the view?" his voice breaks my fixation.

"Yes," I admit, chuckling.

He grins and pats the space beside him on the couch, beckoning for me to sit with him. I do as I am told and join him on the couch. He welcomes me with a happy kiss. He moves to pull away but I continue the snog, biting down on his bottom lip. He catches the hint and sneaks his tongue in to my mouth. He leans back so he is lying down on the couch. I am still kneeling on top of him. I pull his tie from inside his vest and yank on it, pulling him further in to the kiss. His fingers claw at my back, pulling up my shirt ever so slowly. Eventually, he gives up on his ninja act and just yanks my shirt over my head. I pull away, helping him remove it. I turn on to my side, snogging him again. My hands slide underneath his shirt. He squirms as my cold hands touch the warm skin of his bare back. Our kisses become more teeth and tongue than lips as more cloths are removed from our bodies. Eventually we stopped trying to stay on the couch and we started rolling about the floor, only clad in boxers. RRory, still wearing his tie. Let's face it; ties are sexy and quite kinky.

My kisses wander from his face and down this naked chest. I notice for the first time in the pale light of the tellie, he is wearing little white boxers with shamrocks on them. I stop kissing him and laugh.

He sits up, "what?"

"Nothing. , Your boxers".

"They were a gift," he protests

"They're cute," I interject.

He raises his eyebrows, "well in that case-".

I cut him off with my mouth, kissing him again. He pushes me down on the carpet and straddles me. He grins at me wickedly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing way up there?" I question, grabbing at his tie and pulling his lips to mine once again.

"Are we really going to do this?" he pants after a passionate kiss.

"If we are we need to decide now, because I am getting very stiff down here".

"Me too".

"I know," I grin wickedly.

He laughs sexily before meeting me with his lips once again

"Yeah, I think we better go," I pant, star struck from his mind-blowing kiss.

I stand up and begin to walk but he pins me to the wall.

"I must have you," he hisses in to my ear before biting on it, hard.

I cry our with pleasure and pain. I grab his inner thigh and pull on it, mounting him on my hips. We begin to snog again, mindlessly exploring each others mouths. My hands grab at his body, trying to pull him closer to me. His hips glide back and forth over mine. His fingers intertwine in my hair, pulling at it with every kiss, bite, and lick.

"We," I pant between kisses, "need…. To go….. Upstairs".

He nibbles at my neck for a while, giving me a wonderful bruise. Finally, he pulls away and steps down from me.

"Alright, I'm ready".


	3. Chapter 3

I lay down on my bed. Rory lies down next to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Rory Williams?"

"Positive," I whisper, taking him in my arms again.

We begin to kiss again, gentler now, caressing each other. Our snogging gets more intense as he pulls me on top of him. His body is warm beneath mine. We quickly lose our boxers, revealing completely naked flesh to each other.

I reach in to the bedside drawer and pull out a bottle of lube.

"Let me," Rory says, grabbing the bottle from me.

I roll on to my stomach. In seconds I feel him enter me. He starts with a single finger, toying with me. He then adds another and begins to scissor. I tense up with pain and pleasure.

"Relax" his voice echoes in my ear.

I grab on to the head board. He continues to stretch my entry point. There is a small pause as he positions himself on top of me and then he becomes one with my body. I arch my back, pushing him further inside of me. I groan in pleasure. He pulls out once again and then in again. My hips shudder. I can feel the tension building in my penis.

He pace only quickens and so does the rushing of fluid down my shaft. The pressure is building and I can tell his is too. We are both getting harder and harder. My knuckles turn white from the pressure on the headboard. Our moans grow louder with the tension growing in our groins. I can feel him trying to hold back, trying to make the pleasure last as long as possible.

My breath is weak from pleasure. I only want more. My length is hard and aching to be touched. Rory can since I am close to my peak. He grabs my cock and begins to caress it, his hand gliding up and down with every thrust of his hips. All of my muscles tense and strain from the pleasure. I know I won't be able to last much longer.

The pleasure of an orgasm is almost indescribable it is something incomparable to any analogy. It's like a roller coaster. You wait in a long line full of kinks and foreplay. It's nearly half the fun but when you get on the ride, that's when you really know. First you start slowly, just rising, up, up, up, the tension building. YYou stop at the top of the peak, just knowing you're going to drop. You can't even breath in that one second. A second that seems like an entire minute. The anticipation could nearly kill a man.

And then it drops. All of the pressure. All of that tension; released. It's like nothing you could ever imagine. Your entire mind is filled with nothing but the feelings of intense pleasure.

I can't hold it any longer. I release my cum all over Rory's hands. He rubs it about my torso like a lubricant. The smell of sex is undeniable in the air. I Release my breath, my body falling limp. A cry of pure pleasure escapes my lips and is muffled by a pillow. Rory's cum spills in to me a short second later, lengthening my pleasure to the highest degree. He body falls limp on top of mine. Our breath is heavy and labored.

After a minute, Rory rolls over on to his stomach, lying next to me.

"Thank you," he pants.

I answer with a kiss on the lips.

Our sweat-covered bodies embrace each other in to the blissful darkness of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up in the morning to the face of a beautiful man. I smile and role over to look at my clock. The small red letters display the time: "6:31 AM".

"Shit," I exclaim, jumping out of bed. I run to the bathroom. I reek of sex. A shower is not an option. It takes me a second to realize I'm naked. That makes it easy. I step in to the shower and turn on the tap. It's cold but I don't care. I'm late. I wash myself quickly, trying to remove the lube and cum from my skin and mask the scent with my body wash. Once I feel as if I have done a fairly good job at the above things, I turn off the water and step out of the shower. I run about the bedroom, dripping water everywhere. I manage to pull on a pair of boxers and matching scrubs. I glance at the clock again, "6:49"

"Bugger," I hiss again.

I run down stairs. I throw shoes and a coat on. I notice Rory's Iphone sitting untouched on the counter. Might as well be courteous.

I press the center key. The screen lights up to reveal a picture of a scantily clad man in what appears to be a Calvin Klein add.

"Good taste," I mutter to myself, sliding the screen to unlock it. To my surprise it doesn't prompt me to enter a pass code. I click the "phone" button. I enter my number in to the contacts and close the screen, setting down the phone again.

I grab my keys from the bowl by the door and walk out in to the crisp winter air. I sigh, watching my breath float away. I lock the door and walk out to my car. I can't help but recall the beautiful events of the night before. My limbs were quite soar but the memories are one I will treasure long after the pain subsides.

I pull in to the Hospital parking lot a few minutes later and fend for a spot. As usual, I have to steal a spot in the Emergency room parking lot. No matter how early I come, the small employee parking lot always seems to be full.

I sit in the car for a minute, trying to clear my mind. I am a nurse. I work in a professional environment. My life does not matter. "Sorry I'm late", no excuses.

"Alright" I say aloud to myself before stepping out of the car and heading inside. I hang my coat on the` hook by the door and speed walk to the front desk.

"Sorry I'm late," I mutter as I reach the counter, "Where am I needed?"

"Got a child in room 2B that needs a shot," replies the young lady behind the counter. I Barely glance at her before saying a quick thank you and rushing to the room.

I breeze through my busy day, trying my best to go through the motions and keep Rory Flanagan on the back burner as much as possible. At my lunch break I check my cell phone mindlessly. There is an unread text from a number I don't have in my contacts. I open it.

It simply reads, "Dinner?"

I smile. I could have lived my life perfectly content with just a one night stand with that gorgeous lad. I was truly blessed to have him offer himself to me for an other night. I must have done something right.

I reply with this, "Rory, Flanagan, it would be my pleasure".


End file.
